Embers
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: 'Where am I? I am in hell, for the remains around me show no reflection of this man, a man who I cared for, cared for so much. A world without him is hell. I am in hell, my heart aching for this man as I clench my fists together, the glass cutting the already blood drenched skin. I feel like sleeping, fainting; dying.' Spain/Romano, and I didn't finish this o o p s [shugs]


Forward: Not sure where I was going with this and I was debating posting this well I never finished it but here _have fun_

Prologue;  
_Shatters and grinds with every step, a battle field of mirrors, a camp ground of nightmares. The crunch like bones make teeth on edge, the pearl-like canines digging into pink flesh. I have stopped trying; stopped living as I struggle and cry, my fears and regrets pouring from my mouth with every mewl. Every yowl, and every sob of pain that cut my lips and burn my throat. The glass that shimmers and beams back at me shows the man I really am. Face bloodied, scars unhealed; eyes flooded with an unfamiliar sensation accompanied by the lump rising in my throat. _

_I don't feel like I should. I feel cold, my skin and bones fragile like that glass that surrounds my shattered body. This is not normal. Why am I alone? I've been alone for too long, too long ago was I surrounded by people who kept me happy, kept my soul fed._

_And him._

_Where am I? I am in hell, for the remains around me show no reflection of this man, a man who I cared for, cared for so much. A world without him is hell. I am in hell, my heart aching for this man as I clench my fists together, the glass cutting the already blood drenched skin. I feel like sleeping, fainting;_

_Dying._

_I rear my head the the soft tapping of something in the distance and I see a human figure out in the expanse of glass, and I see him begin to run._

_Did you come for me?_

_I hear nothing but the crushing of glass and tapping of footsteps._

_Is that you?_

_I find my legs, fabric cut and soaked in blood, the blood of my sorrows and fears as I finally stand, limping to the figure. I see his face, tears streaming and hands bloodied as well._

_Romano._

_"Lovino!" I call, the echo bouncing off the transparent walls as I run to him and,_

_Oh no. _

_I hit an invisible wall and I stop, tears streaming down my face, my image mirroring Romano's._

_It's too late._

_He speaks, his mouth moving with no words, and I sob, the sound working it's way up my throat and through my heart, the pounding in my aching chest threatening to tear itself out of it's love-sick prison. _

_I shake my head and my hands are on the glass and he places a hand over his mouth, biting his palm as he covers a sob. A hand matches mine and I read his lips through the glass._

_"I will always love you, Antonio."_

_I awake with a sudden jolt and I grimace, and I feel the need to puke, though there is nothing inside me. Only my retched heart and me, inside this glass coffin, kicking and screaming as my tears threaten to drown me inside my burial. _

_This, is a story. A story like most you've heard, with the happiness, and the smiles. But this story is not like them in this way, for this is my story._

_My story about the lulling song of death._

~

"Spain! Spain-god dammit where are you?" I hear Romano's voice in the hall and I let my eyes slide shut, breaths shuttering and uneven. I hear him reach my door and the knob turns, his voice no longer separated by anything; the volume is louder and unwelcome to my headache.

"Spain! Get up! I actually made breakfast today, considering how tired you seemed to be." He grunts, eyes rolling before casting over his shoulder, arms crossed across his chest. When he is given no answer he stalks over to the bed to see if 'that lazy bastard' is awake at all.

"I'm so glad, Romano..." My voice is restricted and I let out a distressed pant. "But boss is not feeling well..." I expect him to yell at me about how lazy I am, and tell me "we'll you're missing out on one hell of a good breakfast, bastard!" But instead he stops a few feet from the bed, voice almost soft when he speaks.

"Are you alright, bastard?" I chuckle breathlessly, of course he'd add that, and I hear him hesitantly grow closer to my side of the room.

"I'm...I'm fine, Lovino." He stops again at the use of his human name.

"You-"

"Or what do you want to hear?" I feel my teeth grind together as I let a small noise escape me. "Tch." I feel something well up in my throat as I try to speak, eyes filling and voice cracking. "No, nothing is okay, Romano! Nothing is!" I'm screaming, tears falling over my swollen eyelids and dancing on my flushed cheeks. I grab at him, my fingers wrapping around his slim, black tie and I tug him closer. "My people are divided and suffering, people are fighting and killing, and I'm only one person! There's only one of me, Romano. And it hurts. It hurts that no matter what I do, because I can't do anything! I'm useless. I'm worthless-" I pinch my lips together to keep in a sob as I release his tie, my hands becoming littered with tears before I bury my face.

"Spain..." I feel a slender hand on my cheek and I turn away, hiding my face from his view.

"Stop." I choke. "Don't look at me. You don't deserve to see me like this." But those slender hand are gripping onto my shoulders and pulling me out of the sheets; out of my hands and into his arms.

"Don't worry about that. Don't worry about how you look in front of me. I've seen every emotion you have, every facial expression and if you want to know," He pulls away and looks into my eyes, the pads of his fingers gently tracing the trails of the salt down my face. "I think you look absolutely gorgeous in each and every one."

And he's pressing a quick, sweet kiss to my lips and cheeks and he's at the door, leaving a light "I'm bringing you breakfast."

And he's out the door with only the feeling of his kisses left in his wake.

OOPS DIDN'T FINISH IT _FUCK IT LOLOLOLOLOL [SWAN DIVES OFF A CLIFF]_


End file.
